nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aesopos
Welcome Aesop! I hope you'll have a great time here. If you want a house, check our new neighborhoods (Trading Quarter, Downtown (where you can find some interesting appartment buildings), Old Harbor) or our town Sofasi. 09:41, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Civilian Lars Washington, if you make another 20 edits, you're a official civilian. I made a little list of all our inhabitants, where you can see there functions etc.: User:DimiTalen/Users. Btw: do you know anything about Perle? 14:39, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :As a matter of fact, I have just been discussing the issue of Libertas and Lovia with her and we were thinking of her continuing contributing (whatever that might be as one never knows with these youngsters) to Libertas and me focusing on Lovia. What do you think ? Lars 16:41, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::It's your choice of course. I can only say you're very welcome, and in Libertas, you would be welcome too. I think you have lots of opportunities here, and in Libertas, they're deleting, reorganising and it's for the moment not such a nice place to live. But, it's up to you. Your 16:44, 1 December 2007 (UTC). :::I'll give it a thought. BTW, pardon me if I am wrong, but on the formal page, it says Sir, could this be a small typing error and should it say SIRE ? Lars 16:46, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, actually it wasn't. You can call me Sir, bur Sire is nice too. I'll add it. 16:48, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Splendid ! Lars 16:49, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Congratulations You're an official civilian! That means that you can buy a second living if you want to. 19:29, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :You are one of a kind... Lars 19:55, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Signature Lars, I've seen your signature is: Lars Because there is gebruiker and not user it is a red link. Could you change that? Your 16:56, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :Thanks again for helping me out ! Lars 16:58, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::No problem, that's what I'm here for: to help the people of Lovia. Because I Lovia! 17:02, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::You are a wonderful person ! Lars 17:07, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Thanks :) You're certainly too a great person. Interested in joining Lovian politics, once in a while? 17:08, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Well, you know I feel politics are frightening, and when I look at Wikistad, I must say I was (unfortunately) right again. But one never knows. The only thing I do not want is things happening as in Wikistad. Lars 17:34, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::I'll do my very best, hopely 'with a little help from my friends'. 17:59, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::: (blinking an eye) Lars 19:57, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :Just to see if how this looks like Lars 11:15, 2 December 2007 (UTC) King's Gardens I'm glad you like to fill in the articles about the gardens surrounding the royal palace. You can do what you like, but please read some articles first (like Palati Daidalo or Old Royal Palace). : Of course, I will not start doing anything before having read your pages ! Lars 11:51, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::This is my proposal for the reshaping of King's Gardens * Maze garden: I would make a real maze with hedges * Front Gardens: I would make identical gardens, with identical statues in the centre of each garden. * Treaty garden: I would create a meadow with a meandering path with different texts of treaties alongside the patch. Something educational * Royal Gardens: I would make it a a garden with different water parts. :::Thanks for letting me know your thoughts. Lars 13:34, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Royal Landscape Architect :Dear Lars Washigton, I saw and heard that Yuri Medvedev, my Royal Advisor and Master of Ceremony agreed with the fact that you would do the landscaping and gardening of the royal gardens around Palati Daidalo and the Old Royal Palace. I would be very pleased if you agree with the next proposal: you, Lars Washington, would become my official Royal Landscape Architect, meaning that you can decide how the gardens look like, how they're organized, etc. You can of course garden yourself if you want, but you can also hire people (on the cost of the Department of Finance) to maintain my gardens. What do you think about it? Does this appear to you as something you would do with pleasure? If not, that's fine too. Please consider it and let me know something. His Royal Highness, the King of Lovia, : Lars would be delighted to fulfill the wish of HRH and shall start with the initial drawings by the end of the week. Lars 06:25, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :Dear Lars Washington, Royal Landscape Architect, :I'm glad you accept this assignment. Hope to hear about the progresses from you soon or later. :Your 14:56, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::HRH must have seen the result of my first efforts and hopes HRH will enjoy walking through the newly developped Lokixx Park Lars 14:59, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :::I sure have 20:44, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Royal Warrants Dear Aesopos, I'd like to talk you about something, but I prefer to do it in Dutch for once: Aesopos, ik heb gezien dat je veel van je mooie winkels uit het Winkelcentrum van Wikistad hebt voorgedragen als Royal Warrant. Ik vind het heel tof en positief dat je zo enthousiast bent over het hofleverancierschap. Ik wil je dan ook niet teleurstellen, maar wil je toch het volgende eens mede delen. Ik verkies als vorst van Lovia, Loviaanse bedrijven, dat is logisch. Daarom zou ik de Loviaanse bedrijven en de economie in het algemeen, graag de kans geven zichzelf eerst te ontwikkelen. Het hofleverancierschap is bedoeld voor de crème de la crème van de bedrijven, en daar horen de jouwe zeker ook bij, maar door jou als RW aan te nemen, sluiten we de Loviaanse als het ware uit. Ik hoop dat je begrijpt dat ik je voorstellen 6 tot en met 9 tijdelijk zal moeten afwijzen. Ten eerste om de Loviaanse een kans te geven, en ten tweede ook (en daar heb jij absoluut niets mee te maken, hoor) omdat ik een bepaalde sfeer en traditie op mijn formele overlegpagina wil creëeren. En dat kan ik alleen maar doen door nu de trend te zetten. Ik zou willen dat die pagina gebruikt wordt voor officiële uitnodigen, belangrijke mededelingen en ook voor aanvragen van bv. Royal Warrants. Nu lijkt het erop dat het de aanvraagpagina is geworden voor Royal Warrants, en dat is niets slechts op zich, maar als het voor beginners zo gaat overkomen, zal dat niet aanmoedigen om die pagina voor andere doeleinden te gebruiken. IK hoop ten zeerste dat je me het niet kwalijk neemt, Lars. Op je 10e aanvraag heb ik een antwoord apart, kijk aub op mijn formele OP. Uw dienaar, 20:44, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Bedankt, en ik neem je helemaal niets kwalijk, ben in tegendeel blij dat je me informeert over je bedoelingen. Verwijder maar vlug mijn aanvragen zodat de pagina er inderdaad zo gaat uitzien zoals nodig. ! Lars 07:02, 5 December 2007 (UTC)